Un copo de nieve en una taza de café
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Si viera nuestra historia como en una película, creo que no tendríamos un inicio concreto, pero si lo recorriera en cámara lenta, seguro ahí estaríamos. Dos piezas que se acercan sin remedio. Unos completos extraños que se sonríen sin querer [Con mucho cariño para jacque-kari].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Un copo de nieve en una taza de café**

Debería sentirme sola pero no lo hago. Él siempre se encarga de regar por todas partes cosas que me recuerden su presencia. A veces me tienta preguntarle si lo hace a propósito.

Apenas es el segundo día desde que se fue de gira y a su apartamento, el que yo me encargo de limpiar en su ausencia, ya le hace falta algo de ruido.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo la primera vez que me ofrecí a ordenar su casa.

Fui a despedirlo antes de que se fuera. Lo encontré a punto de salir, con dos maletas en la puerta. Iba de un lado a otro, se detenía un rato para mirarme y volvía a ordenar lo que iba a llevar. Tenía el cabello mojado y unas gotas aún caían sobre sus hombros.

Sentía que el mundo en el que vivía iba más rápido que el mío. Y era en esa clase de momentos cuando me preguntaba si estar con él era correcto.

—Si es por el tiempo, no te preocupes. Ya casi son vacaciones de verano y los exámenes los he librado sin problema —repuse.

La verdad era que tendría mucho tiempo esas vacaciones. Takeru se iría a Francia con su madre mientras que Taichi y Sora planeaban un viaje juntos a _Hondani_.

Quizá no era mucho problema, como yo lo armaba en mi cabeza. Siempre he sabido regular mi tiempo en todo tipo de actividades. Pero desde que Yamato estaba ahí con más frecuencia, el tiempo se me escurría de manera extraña, como si lo tuviera resguardado en una esfera y alguien, sin más, le creará una hendidura, haciendo que mis horas y segundos gotearan frenéticamente.

—Hikari, no pasará nada si el polvo invade mi habitación. —Sonrió de lado, acercándose.

Ese fue el primer beso de despedida que me dio.

Y a pesar de que mi cuerpo casi se doblega, al día siguiente aparecí con un montón de utensilios de limpieza. Conseguí sobornar a Takeru para que me prestara las llaves del apartamento de Yamato.

El polvo de los viejos cedes que Yamato resguarda con cariño, de repente parecen las cenizas que riega la nostalgia.

Si me preguntarán ahora mismo cómo fue que comenzó todo, no sabría responder. Simplemente paso, o dejamos que pasará. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos teníamos contemplado al otro en nuestras vidas.

Si viera nuestra historia como en una película, creo que no tendríamos un inicio concreto, pero, si lo recorriera en cámara lenta, y llegado un punto, seguro ahí estaríamos. Dos piezas que se acercan sin remedio. Unos completos extraños que se sonríen sin querer.

Mi celular suena desde otra habitación; un mensaje de Yamato.

«La sesión de fotos de hoy terminó… Me duelen las mejillas», imaginarlo diciendo aquello me hace reír. Él siempre ha sido corto de palabras, incluso a través de un mensaje. No obstante yo, a su lado, soy la persona más parlanchina del mundo. No puedo evitar sentirme como una niña si pienso en ello.

Además, no es alguien que diría cosas románticas, aunque sí nacen de él. De otra forma, no escribiría las canciones que gustan tanto a las chicas.

Yo defino al corazón de Yamato como un mar muy profundo. De un hondísimo color azul, donde difícilmente puedes dejar una huella. Allí, las cosas se reflejan al fondo, las puedes ver, mas nunca salen a la superficie.

Aunque un día, presencia algo extraordinario. El corazón me sigue dando mil vuelcos de sólo recordar.

Yamato había pasado por mí al final de las clases. En ese tiempo él aún cursaba su último año antes de ingresar a la universidad.

A pesar del frío que nos mantenía a ambos envueltos en dos engorrosas bufandas, hacia un día muy bonito. El sol era agradable y el viento no corría, se mantenía estático, como si esperase algo.

Caminábamos juntos, conversando de algo que no recuerdo, pero que seguro era gracioso porque de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y reíamos. Nos detuvimos en una máquina expendedora, de esas que encuentras en cualquier parte de Japón, y entonces me di cuenta.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes las manos en los bolsillos, Yamato?

Pregunté socarronamente. No esperaba una respuesta, había hecho la pregunta para molestarlo y verlo fruncir el ceño. Era una de esas cosas que, estaba segura, él había creado, inconscientemente, como mecanismo para alejar a la gente.

—Lo hago para evitar tomarte de las manos.

Sin embargo recibí una respuesta.

Bebió de un trago la lata que acababa de salir de la máquina y yo hice lo mismo. La bufanda ya no me servía. La desenrede hasta tenerla en las manos para cubrirme. El sol era tan fuerte que hacía arder mi rostro.

٭٭٭

Incontables veces he tratado de convencerlo para que cambie el incómodo, y malgastado, _futon_ que tiene por una cama adecuada.

—Ése _futon_ está bien para mí —contesta siempre, restándole importancia.

«Cosas de Yamato», pienso.

La época en la que nos era indispensable la mirada del otro fue turbulenta. Nos encontrábamos en lugares apartados, sitios que no frecuentarán nuestros amigos. No se trataba de ocultarnos, pero tampoco de exponernos. El miedo nos hacia retroceder, y seguíamos guardando al fondo del cajón nuestro secreto.

Puede que comenzáramos a verle el lado divertido al asunto.

La historia de cómo mi hermano se enteró de lo nuestro, no la contaré hoy. Sería mejor contar lo que un malvado duende planeó sin que nadie lo viera venir.

Mis padres estaban de viaje con los abuelos, por lo tanto no teníamos nada planeado para Nochevieja.

Arrellanados en el sofá, Taichi y yo veíamos televisión sin tener consideración por el volumen. Fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Abríguense bien, vamos a salir! —Takeru y Mimi saltaron a la puerta, visiblemente emocionados.

—No saldremos hoy. —Taichi cerró la puerta.

—¡Abre ahora mismo! —gritó Mimi con la voz ronca que salía cuando se enfadaba—. Sora te espera abajo... Y a ti también te espera alguien, Hikari-chan —Intento persuadir, cambiando su tono de voz.

—Ni creas que caeré, Tachikawa. De ninguna forma voy a dejar que Hikari vaya con _ese_ aprovechado. ¡De ninguna forma! —sentenció.

Y como todo lo que mi hermano afirma… Al cabo de cinco minutos tomamos los abrigos para salir.

Durante el viaje estuve todo el tiempo con Takeru. Taichi formaba una barrera entre Yamato y yo. Sora, aunque tenía la intención de ayudarnos, era eclipsada por Mimi y las historias que no se podían contar por teléfono.

—Dense prisa, o no llegaremos al _joyano kane_ —espetó Mimi contra los que íbamos más lento.

Llegamos al templo donde Jou y Koushiro nos esperaban. La gente no paraba de llegar.

—Faltan media hora antes de que terminé el año —Jou miró su reloj—, ¿quieren ir a comer?

—Yo quiero usar un lindo _kimono,_ como el de esas chicas. —Señaló—. No quiero comer. Quiero usar un kimono.

—Dijiste que es incómodo para andar —replicó Sora.

—¡Pero hay que mantener la tradición! —De pronto los ojos le brillaron—. Sora, Hikari, vamos a comprar unos _geta_.

—Mimi, no tiene sentido usar unos si no tenemos la ropa apropiada.

—¡No importa! Chicos, ustedes vayan por comida.

—¿Aquí venden eso? —Koushiro lanzó una pregunta al aire.

Lo que no sabía mi amigo genio, es que nadie le puede llevar la contraria a Mimi, pero sobretodo, nadie puede dudar de lo que puedes encontrar en una máquina expendedora.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del _joyano kane_ , por fin pude estar con Yamato. Recibimos juntos las ciento ocho campanadas de un año que estaba por desaparecer.

—Taichi, creo que deberías dejar que Yamato y Hikari tengan su primer caminata del año —propuso Mimi.

—No son novios.

—¿Entonces dejarás que Sora regresé _sola_?—Se unió Takeru—. Hay muchas personas sueltas por ahí que buscan el beso del año nuevo.

—Taichi sigue en negación —aportó Koushiro.

No muchos meses habían pasado desde que el permiso de Taichi hacia nosotros había sido promulgado. Eso en el mundo de Taichi, apenas era un segundo.

Takeru se acercó a mí antes de irnos. Taichi no dejaba de amenazar a Yamato.

—Me alegra que estén juntos. Espero que mi hermano te haga feliz, porque él ya lo es. Hikari, es bueno que tus sentimientos los hayas sabido reconocer.

Debí suponerlo el día que Takeru, con sonrisa traviesa y destellos de nobleza, puso en mis manos una hoja, incitándome a leerla. Yo le sonreí, como siempre, pensando que era una de sus historias. Así lo pensé durante mucho tiempo. Decía algo así:

« _¿Quién te toma de la mano?_

»Si les preguntarán dónde o cómo había comenzado todo, ellos no sabrían qué responder.

»Todo sería distinto, si se preguntará con quién comenzó. En eso, no vacilarían.

» _Ella_ ; contestaría él, cruzándose de brazos, con el flequillo deslizándose hasta cubrir sus ojos y una sonrisa ladina que siempre aparecería después de pronunciar aquel nombre que cada día le parecía más delicioso, _él_ ; sería la segunda respuesta, tenue pero firme, suave y seria, acompañada de un rubor encantador.

»Pero _quién_ , era justamente la pregunta que no deseaba hacer.

La extensión del texto me desconcertó.

—La historia habla de ti, de un cavernícola y de un guardián que protege las puertas de tu casa —fue lo único que dijo.

No entendí lo que quiso decir, aunque me ruborice mientras re-leía.

Ahora lo comprendo. Takeru supo mucho antes que yo.

Yamato y yo regresamos solos a casa. Convencer a Taichi fue una ardua labor que a Sora le costó mucho dinero y muchos besos, cosa que al final nos benefició a los cuatro.

Caminamos bajo un cielo de estrellas que parecían cribadas para brillar especialmente esa noche.

Los _geta_ que llevaba comenzaban a ser incómodos, así que me los quité y continúe caminando descalza. Con el par de centímetros que me saqué de encima, me sentía más pequeña al lado de Yamato, igual a una estrella que quería brillar para alcanzarlo.

—El suelo está muy frío, vuelve a ponerte los _geta_ —exclamó, viéndome muy serio.

—Estaré bien. No será mucho tiempo.

La estación de trenes estaba cerca, su prontitud se sentía más fría que el suelo que pisaba.

A unos cuántos pasos divise una banca, corrí para sentarme en ella. Yamato se quedó de pie.

Entre el silencio que creábamos escuchamos una explosión, lejana, y luego una flor multicolor se dibujó en el cielo. Eran fuegos artificiales.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Yamato, me di con la sorpresa de que él sonreía. Y entonces, así como los pedazos de luces que caían por todas partes, sus palabras se desfragmentaron en mis oídos.

—Amo a Yagami Hikari —susurró para luego posar sus ojos en mí. Tenía la misma mirada de un mar siendo atacado por una tempestad.

El viento logró alborotar mis sentidos.

Al mirar a la ventana abierta, me doy cuenta de que afuera está nevando. Hoy es Navidad.

٭٭٭

No soy capaz de asegurarlo, pero la única cosa que le gusta a Yamato que tenga que ver con la Navidad, son las galletas de jengibre. Hay migajas por toda la cocina.

Quizá es el único sabor que ha sabido perdurar entre tantos sabores descoloridos. O es el último lazo, desgastado, que lo mantiene unido todavía a su pasado.

Ordeno las tazas en la alacena y recuerdo que a Yamato no le gusta tanto el café, nunca lo ha necesitado para mantenerse despierto. Pero cuando yo lo visito, nos sentamos junto a la ventana que apunta a la bahía de Tokio y bebe café conmigo. Aunque apenas da sorbos y deja olvidada la taza en la ventana.

La limpieza se ha extendido más de la cuenta, el cielo se tiñe de una gama de colores naranjos, y mi cuerpo no siente cansancio alguno.

Me preparó un café, alistándome para salir, pero en cuanto mi cuerpo choca contra la comodidad del sofá, de repente el cansancio se vuelve pesado y cae sobre mis parpados.

Me quedo dormida sin remedio.

Hecha un ovillo en esa habitación oscura, me doy cuenta de lo solitario que es diciembre sin Yamato. Siempre le gusta irse de gira en Navidad. Nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero sé que para él es como tener un respiro. Sabiendo que a mí me gusta el último mes del año, se despide con una disculpa, a lo que yo contesto con un «descuida». No hay verdades ocultas detrás de ese intercambio de palabras, pero hasta hoy he caído en la cuenta de que me gustaría que estuviera conmigo.

No he sido del todo sincera, tal vez porque verlo subiendo los peldaños que anhela me hace feliz. Cada que sube, su sombra se vuelve más larga. Si estoy sola, como ahora, lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar es a esa sombra.

* * *

Un olor a _toshikoshi-soba_ me despertó.

Restregó mis ojos, los colores siguen de cabeza. Un cobertor me cubre y la ventana que olvide cerrar no está abierta. En la mesita de la sala mi café sigue intacto. Incluso con los ojos temblorosos puedo ver que una mancha blanca nada ahí dentro, en medio de ese océano amargo; un copo de nieve.

—Despertaste. —Su voz me despabila.

—¿Qué… Y el concierto de hoy?

—Se canceló por una tormenta de nieve, ¿eso te recuerda a algo?

Asiento despacio, incorporándome.

—Preparé…

— _Toshikoshi-soba_ , lo sé —interrumpo, me mira con extrañeza.

—A veces subestimo el poder de tus sentidos.

Avanza con grandes zancadas hasta quedar recostado en mis piernas.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, me asuste al verte.

—Hacía el _susuharai_ por ti —bromeé.

Percibo el cansancio que lo envuelve con cada respiración acortada. La ligera sonrisa que enmarca su rostro me aturde.

El copo de nieve en el café se deshace. Y yo, con una cucharada de ingenuidad, pienso que talvez he logrado desvanecer un trozo del pasado helado de Yamato, igual que ese café caliente que ya no humea.

—Puedes quedarte está noche si quieres.

No sé si quién lo dice es el Yamato lúcido o el Yamato a punto de cruzar el puente al mundo de los sueños.

Como sea, cada parte de mi cuerpo tiembla, porque Yamato ha vuelto a casa para Navidad y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Porque una voz que no parece mía pero que pertenece a mí quiere salir.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Le susurró, como si fuera el final de un capítulo pero no de la historia, y sigo acariciando su cabello.

* * *

 **Hondani:** lugar de aguas termales ubicado en la ciudad de Saijo.

 **Joyano kane:** (las campanas de Nochevieja) Cuando falta poco para la medianoche, se rompe el silencio y comienzan a oírse desde los distintos templos budistas de todo el país las campanadas que anuncian la llegada de un nuevo año.

 **Geta:** calzado tradicional japonés. Consta de una tabla principal y dos «dientes» que soportan todo el peso.

 **Toshikoshi soba:** fideos de trigo sarraceno o alforfón denominado _toshikoshi-soba_.

 **Susuharai:** se suele realizar una limpieza general que tiene por objeto deshacerse de las impurezas acumuladas a lo largo del año. La tradición dicta que empiece el día 13 de diciembre

Y volví con mis títulos extraños, largos y sin sentido.

Jacque-Jacque, espero no te moleste la pequeñez del fic, ¿te enrede? Ojalá te guste. Tenía ganas de hacerte algo más largo, pero tengo miedo de colocar palabras de más (aunque lo hice) Y bueno, ¡feliz 5 de enero! (?).

¡Gracias por leer!

 _PD: Si encuentran algún error, luego corrijo, lo siento._


End file.
